


greetings from paradise

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Running Away, and this is really vague, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minho and Jisung try to find their own paradise.





	greetings from paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for making me listen to hard to imagine I can't thank you enough.
> 
> (This wasn't what I planned on posting next but I've been listening to The Nbhd a lot and this was pretty much inspired by their song [scary love.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4n-AbC6GK1Y))

Minho stands outside of Jisung’s door, staring at his distorted reflection on the shiny apartment numbers before he hesitantly turns the doorknob and enters.

Minho tries to be as quiet as possible; he doesn’t intend on waking Jisung up but seeing him will surely give Minho some clarity on the situation.

The door to Jisung’s room slightly creaks and Minho panics— maybe this wasn’t such a good idea but he’s already here and he might as well stick to his plan. The moonlight filters through the curtains and the walk to Jisung’s bed feels heavy; Minho almost trips on something. Jisung has always been the type to throw things haphazardly.

Minho sits down on the corner of Jisung’s bed and focuses on the way the younger male's chest rises and falls instead of the way his own chest aches. He caresses Jisung’s puffy face and places a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Minho admires his beauty for a couple of minutes before he reluctantly gets up to leave and whispers his goodbye. His steps feel even heavier than before and he can physically feel himself being pulled into Jisung’s orbit again.

Minho takes a breath, trying his best to compose himself as he continues to move across the room; only this time he ends up tripping over the same item and nearly falls on his face. Minho grimaces at the noise he’s made and then he hears the soft flicker of the lamp being turned on before the room is enveloped with a soft light.

_ There goes his plan. _

Minho doesn’t stand up right away, quickly pondering over how he’s going to explain to Jisung what he’s doing in his room at two in the morning. 

Jisung clears his throat and Minho snaps out of his thoughts and gets up from the floor, wiping his sweaty palms on his shirt.

Jisung is slightly sitting up against his mountain of pillows and despite the way, Jisung squints at the sudden light; and the dried drool on the corner of his mouth, Minho still thinks he looks divine.

“Minho? What are you doing here?” Jisung yawns and Minho can see the retainer he wears every night. Jisung intertwines their hands together and sleepily places a few pecks on Minho’s knuckles before letting him go and getting comfortable.

Minho scoots closer and runs his hands through Jisung’s chestnut hair, the younger male closes his eyes and sighs. “I like it when you play with my hair Minho.”

Minho gives him a small smile and doesn’t think before answering.

“Move to the city with me.” Minho proposes as he stands up, adrenaline taking over as he outstretches his hand to Jisung. He meant to say goodbye but after waking the younger male he can’t imagine leaving this place without him. Jisung still has a life here, without Minho, but the older male doesn’t.

(Minho reasons this is why he was ready to leave without Jisung being by his side and maybe he’s being selfish by asking Jisung to come with him but he’s thrown all caution to the wind now.)

Jisung’s eyes fly open and he parts his lips as if to question Minho but decides against it and maybe it’s because he knows the two won’t be able to get far.

“Okay!” Jisung quietly exclaims as he lets Minho help him get out of bed.

Minho envelops Jisung in a hug, scared to let him go and he wants to kick himself for coming here to part with Jisung when his plan should have always been to have Jisung go with him. Wherever he goes Jisung goes too.

Minho initiates their kiss and Jisung happily reciprocates. Minho can physically feel himself get lost in Jisung and wants nothing more than to lay him down and position himself between his legs and stay there forever but the pair have somewhere to be.

Jisung pulls away first, lips slick with saliva. Minho always likes how Jisung’s small lips get slightly swollen when they kiss.

Minho lets Jisung go so he can catch his breath. “If we take my car everyone will know we left together,” Jisung says as he pulls a clean shirt over his head.

“Is that a bad thing?” Minho quips as he admires Jisung’s toned body from across the room.

“We can do whatever you want, baby. Wait did you bring any essentials?” Jisung pulls on a pair of shorts. Summer is coming to an end but it’s still sticky and hot outside.

Minho shrugs. “Everything I need is in between those thighs.”

“Stop fucking around!” Jisung puffs out his rosy tinted cheeks.

Minho quietly laughs at how flustered Jisung got from his innuendo “Okay, sorry. And yes but you should also bring your own stuff.”

Jisung hums in affirmation and looks around the room for his bag and hastily packs it with his essential items. Minho doesn’t know how necessary bringing his bunny plushie is but he doesn’t question it any further.

They decide to take Jisung’s car and leave Minho’s up the road.

They drive past the long stretch of the beach. Minho admires the way Jisung seemingly glows in the night. He has a cherry lollipop between his lips that gives his lips a slicked red tint.

For once Minho lets Jisung be in control. It’s a strange feeling but it’s one he wants to get used to. Minho takes the opportunity to stick his head out the window; belting out the lyrics to the song they’re currently listening to. There are no cars out at this hour and it only adds onto the freedom he feels. Jisung laughs and shakes his head at how carefree Minho is being.

“Should we get some food?” Jisung asks as he turns down the music and puts on his blinker.

“What’s open at this hour?” Minho says as he fixes his hair.

“It’s the weekend and this is _paradise_. There’s something bound to be open.”

They don’t drive around for long before they find a food truck with a few people hanging around. Jisung decides on getting a churro and Minho gets an ice cream cone. They sit on the curve of the street and eat their dessert. Jisung playfully bumps his knee with Minho’s in an attempt to get his attention but the older male is too focused on not getting ice cream all over himself.

“Wanna get out of here?” Jisung asks as he finishes the last bite. There’s still cinnamon sugar on the corner of his mouth and it’s _cute_.

Minho intertwines their hands together and walks back to where they parked their car.

“Stop doing that,” Jisung suddenly speaks up as Minho was admiring the abundance of palm trees.

“Stop doing what?” Minho finally asks as they arrive at the car.

“Running away. Stop running away from me.” Jisung sounds mildly exasperated and it hurts Minho. He didn’t want to think about Jisung catching him as he was about to leave for what he planned to be a _ long time. _

Minho can only nod, not wanting to look at Jisung in the eye.

Jisung pushes Minho against the door and dips down to kiss him. Minho is awestruck but he continues to let himself be pushed against the car and lets Jisung do all the work.

Being in love with Jisung is scary. It’s the scariest thing he’s ever done.

And maybe they’ll be back tomorrow— or maybe they’ll never look back but for now; Minho will continue to let Jisung drive them to their own _paradise_.


End file.
